In various lighting applications, a plurality of concerns have prompted the lighting industry to begin utilizing light emitting diodes (LEDs) and other new lighting technologies for providing the illumination source. Often, LEDs and these other illumination devices may be connected in series. However, when a single light fails, current will no longer pass through the lights and their illumination will cease. Also typically multiple-layer PCB boards must be used.